ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training At Ryu's Training Grounds
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu huffed and puffed as he had made his way up the side of the mountain and up to the training ground that belongs to Ryu and her students. He had been here once before, and was not excited about the climb one bit. He remembered the steep ledges that needed to be scaled, and sometimes feared that if his footing would slip and down the mountain he'd go to his doom. Finally breaking the last bit of what needed to be scaled, he worked down the path where there was no one yet there. He took this opportunity to go ahead and catch his breath by sitting underneath the tree near the waterfall and listened to it's soothing sounds. His hand slipping into the side pouch where he kept his snacks, he pulled out his barbeque potatoe chips and began to munch while he waited for the others whom wanted to train and sparr. He wanted to not only get to know the others, but learn about their skills and techniques so that way he was a little more prepared if they needed to work together, or even against one another...- HaruSenju: -Haru sprinted into the feilds as he had done once more. Apon comming close to the training grounds he stop and allowed his self to regain his stamina, not wanting to look as if he sprinted here. He entered the training grounds when he say the boy he knew as nobu peerched under a tree, eating chips. He chuckled alittle before walking into the middle of the training feilds and awaited the fabled "spar" that had brought him here- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would walk through the gate she had been the first one through from the gate but the last through from the village she would smile shaking her long white hair back into place. Fixing her uniform she would stand up strait and wave to the two boys standing there. She had already passed part two of the Exam but If Nobu was to get through then she would have to partake in the third part with him sparing him would give her some advantage. Itsy would not speak as she started to summon her crimson chakra and allow it to flow freely through her tiny body. Her sparkling sapphire eyes would look between the two boys she would stay completely alert with them both here.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Upon seeing the other two arrive, Nobu rose to his feet and stretched his arms high above his head. It had been quiet a while since he sparred, really the only work he had was with his father. But even that was difficult since he kind nature usually prevented him from laying a hand on anyone he truely cared about. Taking a few steps towards the other two, his eyes went from one to the other, assuming they both were wanting to spar. He grinned as he went ahead and prepared himself mentally by also rising his own chakra pool by summoning the power of his clan's Calorie Control Technique. Envisioning inside himself were billions of small orbs that were the calories, he watch as a good portion of his core popped like fireworks and converted them to chakra. With this, a blue aura began to swirl about his body and his chakra was easily percieved to the naked eye. Knowing that he himself was more of the offensive type, he started it by focusing his attention on the one he thought would be more of a threat. Focusing about 10% of his chakra into his arm, he called out his first move.- Partial Multi-Size Jutsu! -In about a full second, his arm rose above his head and suddenly expanded well over 5x the normal size to easily clear the distance between the two. Curling his enlarged hand into a fist, he brought it down in an attempt to crush his opponent underneath it.- HaruSenju: -Haru removed removed an explosive tag and 3 kunai's from his tool pouch, two of them plain 1 of them had an explosive tag attached to it. He placed the explosive tag on a peice of rouge wood laying around. He then placed one of the Plain kunai's inbetween his teeth as he clamped down onto. The kunai in his right hand was Placed at a parrying position. The blade was pointing away from haru's body while the hilt of it was infront of his thumb.Giveing his the option to parry or attack at once. The kunai in his left hand that had the explosive tag was held in the tossing position. His pointed and middle finger was placed on the back of the hilt, his thumb placed across the top to give him aim and to allow him to toss the kunai. He adjusted his stance into a flight or flight stance, his left foot was placed behind his right foot, his knee's bent allowing his to shot backwards in an instant or rush forward in an instant. He studied his opponates as his mind began processing a simple stratigey, almost no information was left out. He took into account almost every thing. He wanted to close his eye's so he could summon his chakra but he knew he couldnt do that in the mists of a battle, so he did it with out. He visulaised with his eyes open a pool of completely still orange water, not 1 ripple comming from it. The pool of orange water would begin to fall, from evenly distubited in every point of his body to his feet. The Orange water (Chakra) began filling up his boots evenly. He watched as nobu brought enlarged his hand through some kind of techniqque but nobu seemed to aim it towards the girl. He stood there, watching to see what would happen next- ItsumoAi: -Itsy had already summoned her chakra as she saw nobu getting bigger itsy would focus all the chakra onto her feet. As he came close she would reach her right hand into the pouch on her left thigh and draw a single kunai from with in it. As Nobu was about to come down ontop of Itsy she would use tijutsu and throw herself forward into a front roll and land on her feet sprinting out of the way. Itsy was a more of a defensive fighter and she would wait for the right chance to strike this was not it so she put distance between herself and nobu still completely aware of Haru she had seen him draw his own kunai thus she made sure not to get close enough to him that he could use one against her at this time.- CastielCaoin: Castiel would enter quietly walking up the mountain side as he reached around and checked all his tools. He then would lace a hand on the sand headband on his arm and the yonshi one on his head as it kept the black hair out of his face. His deep blue eyes seemed darker today due to past events of the last few days and he was just gonna be a quiet boy for a while as he walked up and seen some of the yonshi genin that he didnt really talk to. - Hey guys- He said as he walked closer to them relising they were sparing. He stayed a step back with a hand in his tools ready incase any of them chose to strike- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had not been suprised that his first attack would be avoided, and really he held this as more of a distration to keep the others thinking on the larger fist while he reached into his pouch and slipped one of his own kunai that had a flash bomb onto it into his left hand. Holding onto the kunai so that his thumb held the hole in the hilt, and the tip was perfectly between his middle and ring finger, he flicked his wrist and moved his arm slightly across his body and underneath his own right arm that had smashed into the ground and caused the earth to crumble underneath it’s hefty weight. He directed the kunai with the flash bomb towards Haru’s feet whom decided to stand by and not attack which he thought was a silly decision. Ducking his head down behind the expanded arm and closing his eyes to avoid the flash, he twisted his hips and turned his body to switch his offensive strike towards Haru instead. Hoping that perhaps the flash bomb was not seen from being thrown from the opposite side of his body, he sent the back of his hand towards Haru in an attempt to smack him and send him flying into the rock wall.- HaruSenju: -Haru caught a gleam of light coming from where nobu was but though nothing of it, untill a kunai was seen moments before it sunk into the ground near his feet. He used the chakra that he had summoned into his feet to leap into the air above, to the right of the kunai, for a counter attack. He figured that nobu's aim was off slightly thats why he missed, never realising that an flash bomb was atttached to it. After the flash went off, it blinded haru, causing his sight to go white, and his ears to ring momentaraly. He closed his eye's and steared towards a spot on the ground. As he landed on the ground he performed the handsigns ---RAM---BOAR---OX---DAG---SNAKE--- holding the last handsign as he waited for the flash to wear off- CastielCaoin: -Castiel would watch as as the flash would go off and he would cover his eyes from the safe distance he was of 30 feet. He would reach back and remove two kunai, both with hidden explosive tags on the hilts. He would throw one directly for haru and one for the ground just on the right of nobu both with a distance of three feet next to them using his talent for accuracy. With the short distance they were from each person the damage could be extensive, blown out eardrums causing deafness, possible that the skin on thier arms and legs could be lasarated. Being He wasnt seen from the others right off he used the element of surprise to catch them off gaurd, being the element of surprise even if they noticeds it would be too late for them to notice without being unscathed. He would immeadeatly drop to the ground and set off the tags as he then would focus his chakra, using his explosions as a distraction as he slips benath the earth using his chakra to meld with the stone and dirt, " Earth Release: Double Headed Suicide Decapitation." He slips to about 20 feet beneath the earth and waited for anouther moment to come out of hiding- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nobu had heard Castiel’s voice rise to greet the boys when he had first entered, so his presence was known to atleast Nobu himself. But he did not know where he stood, and had also expect him to join in with such a dangerous attack right off the back, especially when Nobu’s back was facing him. His original plan with Haru was to close the distance between the two after Haru had lept himself up into the air by turning his palm down to the earth and digging his fingers into it’s surface. The problem was that the weight of momentum carried him much further then anticipated, but worked to his advantage since there was another explosive kunai there underneath Haru. Releasing his jutsu just as the kunai had made contact with the earth next to him, he pushed off the ground with his feet to accelerate his move as he was pulled towards his hand that was latched onto the ground. It was in mid air and around six feet of the kunai, that Nobu felt the impact of the explosion which forced him now even quicker towards his hand uncontrollably. His hand released the earth and the jutsu was completely undone as he hit the ground with his shoulder first, and was thrown into a tumble roll before stopping only a few inches short of the rock wall that he had originally planned on throwing Haru into with his attack. Confused and somewhat dazed by the attack, he growled as he crawled himself back to his feet, and looked around for Castiel, but not seeing him. His eyes looked over to Haru whom was on his right now around 20 feet away since Nobu had rolled quiet the distance from him. He felt that he should quickly go on the defensive, and went ahead and threw up his own hand seals of Ram – Boar – Ox – Dog – Snake, preparing to release this jutsu whenever Castiel would make his appearance, or even if Haru decided to come after him as well.- HaruSenju: -Haru's vision slowly came back to him as he hear another Shink in the ground and figured that nobu had attacked him again with anouther flash bomb. He pushed off the ground to the right of him, as he leaped away from where he was just standing, now about 6 feet away. He would soon realise that it wasn't a flash but it was infact an Explosive tag. He crossed his arms infront of him to some how absorb the shock from the blast as he was pushed backwards, off his feet, landing onto his back. He rolled over, still holding the sign SNAKE waiting to release it at the first hint of an attack. Now a mere 13 feet from the explosion, he then dropped the kunai from his mouth, inbetween his left and right thumb.- CastielCaoin: Castiel would begin to gather his chakra in his hands from bneath the earth. He wasnt under for very long so it only used 4 % of his chakra load. He would dash beneath the earth using his chakra to propell him as he rises from the ground, 5 feet to the left of Haru as he says " Earth Release: Hardening Technique." The skin around his arms and shoulders were covered in a layer of stone, Causing his fists to be twice the size they originally were. He would swing his arms and use the extra wieght to jump up into the air and drop straight down on him at a speed of 30 mph due to the extra wieght pulling him down it also added force to the punch. If Castiel connected he would crush bones and possible cause internal bleeding. If Castiel is to miss due to the small window of 5 seconds when he jumped, He would slam into the dirt, causing cracks and dust to fly everywhere. In this case, he would then begin by making a right upper cut within 3 seconds of inpacting the dirt. if he connected he would send Haru back a few feet with a possible broken jaw or bone depending on where he hit. There was a chance of avoiding it but even his Sensei had issues dodging this attack. HaruSenju: -Haru continued to scan the area, noticing a large shadow apearing above him, he waited until the man was seconds before attacking before releasing the jutsu.It would appear that haru had been slammed into the ground, which would surely harm him. A Log appeared in his place with and explosive tag attached onto its front. Now Cas and the tag were mere inches away from each other, almost impossiable to get away from the attack unscathed. Haru appeared on the other side of the training feild under the tree. He immediately use the tag release to activate the tag that was now infront of cas. He watched to see if the attack had landed or not- CastielCaoin: Cas looked at the log through the smoke and crossed his arms as the explosive tag shot off. Castiels body slid accross the ground as his ears showed blood from the shockwave, causing him to nearly completely lose his hearing. He looked at his hands as the rock crumbled away and it took the brunt of the blow but he stll had extensive damage to his hands beneath. Burns and broken skin as he sits up and the rock begins to reform around his bloody and burnt hands and he winced. He pushed even more chakra into his arms as small spikes moved in and out of the rock fists as the reform. Bein Haru wasnt hiding, Castiel looked right at him with his deep blue eyes almost black lookingas he then pushed 10% more chakra into his legs causing him to speed up even with the massive stones on his arms to a speed of 24 mph. He swung his arms again when he reached 15 feet from him and he did the exact same action as he did the last time. The spikes were 3 inches each and if he caught Harus skin it would cause small cuts. If the entire fist hit him he would cause deep wounds and massive internal bleeding from broken bones. If castiel misses, he would kick up dirt with the inpact causing a smoke screen effect as he would channel 3 % of his chakra into one inch circle on his arm casing a massive spike of stone to shoot out twords Harus shoulder. He was taught by Sensei Yuki to always fight like you were going to kill them or you wouldnt be able to learn anything. (It was stopped) Category:Battle